Two Rebel Spies
by Procyonpaw
Summary: Roderich and Elizabeta, two spies to the Alliance cause, decide to escape to Rebel lines through the use of Star Tours. Little do they know that the dark hand of the Empire is closing near...Based on Star Tours: The Adventure Continues at Disney Parks.


_**Author's Note: **__I love the new Star Tours and Hetalia! I thought that combining them would be totally awesome!_

XX

**Two Rebel Spies**

**A Star Wars / Hetalia story**

**Based on Disney's **_**Star Tours: The Adventure Continues**_

**Starring…**

**Roderich – Austria**

**Elizabeta – Hungary**

XX

_**Note:**_** Though there are many different combinations of scenes for the ride, I'm doing the path that I personally enjoyed while going to Disneyland!**

XX

_At a spacedock in a planet far far away…_

Roderich and Elizabeta were standing in line, seemingly acting like a happy couple ready for a vacation into the endless galaxy through the Star Tours Travel Agency.

However, little do the other passengers knew, the two innocuous-looking guests were actually spies in the service of the Rebel Alliance, carrying secrets from the Empire itself.

"I hope that none of the employees blabbed to the Empire about our existence," Roderich whispered as he and Elizabeta moved up the line through a droid repair area.

She shook her head.

"All the people that work here are staunch supporters of the Alliance," she answered softly.

"They know that our info is vital to restoring the true Republic."

XX

Entering their craft, the two noticed that there was a certain golden android acting flustered.

"Isn't he the protocol droid assigned for maintenance?" Roderich said with concern.

"Yeah," Elizabeta agreed with some nervousness.

"Why is he still here?"

"Our flight's already getting ready to take off."

XX

After the usual safety briefing, the cockpit to the Starspeeder began to open as the golden android continued to complain that he's not the captain.

Suddenly, before the Starspeeder had a chance to exit the docking bay, a dark-robed figure and white soldiers appeared on the dock's floor.

"Stop," said the black foe as he held the Starspeeder in place with a grip of his hand.

"Darth Vader…," Roderich muttered as he gritted his teeth.

"Prepare to be boarded, captain," the Sith lord proclaimed as the droid continued to sputter that he wasn't the captain.

"We know you have two Rebel spies aboard," he continued, revealing shots of both Roderich and Elizabeta entering into the craft.

As all the passengers stared at their unwanted issue, the two suspects felt like shrinking and disappearing from sight.

Suddenly, before anybody noticed anything, the Starspeeder discharged laser cannons and fired at Darth Vader, distracting him long enough to let the ship exit the dock.

After destroying a TIE fighter that was pursuing the craft, the Starspeeder jumped to lightspeed, avoiding the Empire's grip for now.

XX

However, the two Rebel spies felt like they wished they were captured by Vader when their substitute captain drove them into the icy planet of Hoth.

"Star Tours," cried a frustrated pilot of a Rebel Snowspeeder that passed in front of the ship's cockpit.

"This is a designated combat zone."

"Leave immediately."

Not bearing the droid's excuses, the Snowspeeder tried to lead the Starspeeder out of harm's way, though it accidently led them straight into a battle against the dreaded AT-AT walkers.

"We're going to die!" wailed one panicked passenger as she tried to get out of her seat.

Annoyed at the hysterics, Elizabeta pulled out her frying pan and repeatedly beat the loud disruption into unconsciousness, much to Roderich's and the other passenger's shock.

"JUST SHUT UP AND ENJOY THE RIDE!" she yelled and everybody, including a very queasy Roderich, was deathly silent as their golden android led them back into space.

XX

As they were ready to jump back into hyperspace, a transmission was patched into the ship.

"To Star Tours," said the blue hologram. "I am Admiral Ackbar."

"On your vessel, there are two spies that are integral to our cause."

"I have sent certain coordinates that will lead the two to safety."

"Beware of traps and may the Force be with you all."

XX

As the Starspeeder imputed the new coordinates and headed into an asteroid belt near an orange planet, a bounty hunter ship came out of the rubble and began to pelt the vessel with its cannons.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Roderich screamed and Elizabeta shrieked with delight as the Starspeeder performed evasive techniques to avoid the enemies' attack.

As the ship left the asteroid belt, it faced a giant metal star base and began to speed towards it quickly.

"We're going in," Elizabeta said dramatically as her partner closed his eyes.

The Starspeeder went through the innards of the unfinished base, blasting any unlucky TIE fighter that got in the way. As they exited the space station, the bounty hunter launched a peculiar-looking weapon at the vessel.

"Goodbye, Rebel scum," the hunter proclaimed as the sonic bomb began to activate.

However, with quick thinking from the pilot, the laser cannons fired and launched the bomb into the bounty hunter, stunning him in a violent blast.

"Let's get out of here," the golden droid said as the Starspeeder took advantage of the disruption and whisked to safety.

XX

After coming out of lightspeed, the Starspeeder found itself in the middle of a Rebel fleet and was led to a docking bay by a couple of X-wing fighters.

As the shuttle parked and the Rebel soldiers went to retrieve their precious spies, Elizabeta turned to Roderich and grinned like a little kid.

"Let's do that again!" she cheerfully told her partner.

He shook his head and held his stomach.

"Let's not…," he answered softly.

"Please?"

XX


End file.
